Crescent Moon High School
by TheWildAnimals
Summary: Irene Stone, Jasmine Grayson, and Jace B. Fang! Three teens trying to make it though their highschool! What'll happen, who knows


Chapter 1

The New School Year

(??? POV)

Loud thumping why is there so much of it... why is it I can only see red? Everything is numb, my arms and legs are weak I can't move them anymore. I cant feel anything, why is that... another kick hit my side, I could feel my own ribs break from it. The taste of copper wasnt new to me, but I hated it. Why was there constant screaming being heard! Why are their so many flashing lights. I can feel myself slowly black out from the pain then before I knew it I-

(Third Person POV)

"Gah! Fuck!" A 17 year old girl practically jumped off her bed and landed with a loud thump on the cold wooden floor. This girl was Irene Stone, a 5'9, long black haired, red eyed girl with two wolf ears on the top of her head along with a long fluffy tail to complete the set. Just awoke from her nightmare with a nice floor to greet her good morning. "Stupid dream..." she muttered out with a slight raspy voice before forcing herself up and onto her legs. Her dull red eyes scanned around the room before she headed off to start her morning routine, shower, brush teeth, comb hair, and put on uniform for a new school semester.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking herself into the mirror she straightened her tie up, Irene wasnt your topical highschool girl or girly girl. She was a cold hearted woman who didnt like skirts so she always got the male uniform and no one really cared for it, unless you count the one douche of a teacher of course. After checking herself she ran downstairs and went to the kitchen for a simple apple to eat.

Once down she saw a white note on the table reading, 'Irene, me and Lizbeth have gone on a business trip for the company, you know what to do! -love your amazing mothers!' After finishing the apple and throwing it away along with the note she picked her backpack up and ran out.

Crescent Moon High School- a school for mostly hybrid students who had animal traits, but some human's were also among the hybrids. This school was a place for everyone to get their education, no matter the species. Jasmine was among the few human students who attended this fine school. She was a beautiful blonde haired girl with enchanting grey-blue eyes, she was smaller then average height coming in a 5'5 but she was a tough cookie.

Jasmine Grayson was well known by many of the hybrid students and well liked, she was a kind hearted girl who cared for others alot, she even hung out with Irene, known to be the scariest, meanest person in the school especially when she's the alpha the rouge wolves pack. Even with that Jasmine loved bothering the wolf-girl anytime she can, during class, lunch, and afterschool.

Next to Jasmine stood a boy at 5'11 with crossed arms, hair and wolf ears a beautiful silver along with ocean blue eyes shining when the sun was around. This big boy was Jace B. Fang, a member of the rouge wolves and Irene's second in command when she wasn't in school or was running late.

"Where is she..." he growled out tapping his foot impatiently as he glanced around the new comers and familiar faces before it landed on a familiar looking pair of ears. "There she is! About time!" He huffed out as his arms crossed in front of his chest. Jasmine's however had a exited spark in her eyes as she felt a smile spread across her face "Really! Where!" She screamed excitedly before finding the she-wolf. Once her eyes was on the target she ran and tackled the unexpecting red eyed girl. Irene let out a surprised yelp before falling onto the concrete, all she saw when falling was locks of blond hair.

She knew it was Jasmine greeting her with her famous 'welcome back!' hugs, it annoyed her a bit but... in secret she enjoyed it quite a bit. "Get off me, your heavy..." she growled out slowly sitting up straight, the girl on top of her pouted at the mean comment but brushed it off "Okay!". Once up with the help of Jace, she brushed off the dirt from her uniform with a muttered 'thanks'.

The black haired girl ruffled her hair as she looked around "Not many fishes this year huh..." she said glancing at her companions who nodded back at her. "Yeah, not many wolves either so that's good.." she heard Jace grumble, making her eyes shift across the ground of people before nodding. "That's good.. not many pups this years" she huffed out turning away "Why dont you guys want more wolves? Wont that help you pack?" Jasmine said with curiosity, but before Irene could reply, Jace spoke for her. "Because then we wont have to put many people in their place!" He hummed before walking away once hearing the bell ring, Jasmine following behind while skipping happily. Irene stayed back as she sighed softly "Two more years before I'm out this hell hole.." she then walked the direction of the two "Let's see how that plays out..." she scoffed out before disappearing into the crowded of students and headed towards her first period class.

YO! Its Jace here with my first new series "Crescent Moon High! This series follows Irene, me, and Jasmine on an adventure in finding ourselves! I ain't gonna lie, this series will be very fucked up at some points or very sexual who knows! That's the adventure, anyways hope you like it!!

One more thing, comment some Oc's for

•Two bullies •One perv and fuckboi •Two wolves for the rogue pack •And a love interest for our gay Irene! (OI! SCREW YOU TOO) •Also one for meh too! THANKS FOR READING! BYE~BYE~*


End file.
